homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061916-Current Events
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling angryGardener AG at 18:05 -- AP: Wasp's up? AP: It's Nyarla. AG: Oh... AG: I lost the plant AP: So I heard. AG: I thought this was gonna be an isolated event AP: People like to talk. AG: Like Kyle and Lorrea? AP: Kyle, yeah. AP: Anyway, word gets around. AP: And you really wanna get back to being around that planet before certain other parties get word too. AP: But you know that, no douubt. AG: I don't care if Vigil kills me, I just want Carl to be safe AP: ...yeah, okay. AG: It's not like knights or breath matters anyway AP: Our other Knight was actually supposed to be a pretty big factor before she fucked up and died. AG: There was another knight? AP: Ramira, Knight of Mind. AP: Just blue-er than me. AP: Also a huge bitch. AG: Oh, her... AP: Rest her soul. AG: Riiight AP: Anyway, don't fuck up and die Mike. AG: I'll try not to AG: What are you up to, right now? AP: And if you do, be like me. AP: I'm doubuzz dead and on my way back to life. AG: ...what? AP: Double, sorry. AG: I'm still confused AP: I died again lately. So I've been sent to complete my planet solo in search of redemption. AP: And another life. AG: You're dead...? AP: I'm alive in spirit. AP: Also, as a spirit, I guess. AG: ...okaaaay... AP: Yes, I'm dead. AG: How the hell did you die? AP: My boundless concern for my friend's emotional states. AP: And crossing bounds to infestigate them. AP: So I got offed. AG: By who? AG: You can't say, can you? AP: It was Libby. AG: Oh...isn't she supposed to be helping us? AP: There's some context behind it, don't worry about it. AG: Okay, but I might ask her about it later. Do you think she would mind if I asked? AP: It'll be a hell of a light more of a negative light, but eh, guess that's fair since she was the one doing the killing. AP: Ask her if you want. AG: Damn, I need some aspirin AP: You okay? AG: I'm okay, but I've got a bit of a headache AG: I need to sit down, walking's making it worse AP: Sounds like a bother. AP: Take a breather or something AG: I see what you did there...ish...I don't think you actually meant to do anything there AP: I did. AG: God fucking dammit AG: I thought you only made bug puns AP: I make all puns. AP: All the Time, you know? AG: ... AP: There's no line where I just shut them off like Knight and Day. AP: Bit of a stretch, that one. AG: ...why did I point that pun out...? AP: Because you were naive and had no idea what monster you'd awoken. AG: What is up with and puns anyway? AP: I don't know, really. AP: I've always been good at them. AP: Some people laugh at them and it's good. Some hate them and it's funny to Bug them with it. AG: ... AG: ha AP: They're not so bad. AG: There I laughed AP: Oh how pleased I am that you're entertained. AG: Can you just tell me if I've missed anything important? AP: We don't call twinks by names anymore because it may attract the ones who spy on us. AG: Okay, so I probably shouldn't have said the blue guys name? AP: Possibly, but I doubt he's interested. AG: ...He's gonna kill me if he finds out I lost the plant AP: Well let's hope he's not being a fly on the wall right now. AG: Anything else, or is that it? AP: The green guy is about to kill us all. AP: Or worse. AG: ...what? AG: how? AG: why? AG: when? AG: where? AP: I'll answer in order. AP: What: He's opening his museum where he keeps victims of torture, he's currently giving out invitations I believe. AP: How: You really don't wanna dwell on how he'll do things. AP: Why: He's a fuckwad. AP: When: Soon, I think. Relatively soon. AP: He's a time player, so soon could be anything. AP: Where: At the Scratch, wherever that is. AP: Anymore questions? AG: The scratch is a reset, right? AP: Yup. AG: D'ya think we'll have to use it? AG: A lot of shit's been happening to all of us AP: It's quite possible, I'm not one who can say for certain. AP: And yes, a lot of shit has been happening to us. AP: A lot of shit. AP: Other important things... AP: Aaisha ascended to Godhood. AP: Like, just now. AP: you should have recieved a message about it. AG: Oh... AG: ...what's godhood? AP: Godtier. It's supposed to be the aim of all of us players. AP: It's...well, being a God of your aspect. AG: She's the god of Doom? AP: Yup. AG: What can she even do? AP: From my understanding of Doom. She has power over the rules. AP: Like, rules of the universe. AP: Hmm... AP: It was recently explained to me that where the universe is a game, we're like the admins. AG: I'm the admin of wind? AP: I guess? AG: That sounds really lame AP: There's gotta be more to it than that. AP: None of the others are so cut and dry AG: Hey, if you don't stop horsing around, I'll make the wwind annoyingly strong AP: Knights sounds pretty battle ready. AP: Try making a tornado. AP: Kyle supposedly mite be abuzz to make lightning. AG: That's pretty cool AG: Maybe I could use the wind as a kind of slashy-sword-thing AP: That'd be pretty nifty is you ask me. AG: What can you do with time other than time travel? Can you time travel? AP: Have you tried flying yet? AP: And no, I can't time travel. AP: If only because I was told it mite kill me. AG: Oh...well, I've never thought of flying AP: Also, the green one doesn't like me drawing on too much of my time powers. AP: He's a prick like that. AP: I can do other things. Like slow time, make time bubbles, see the past and future, that kinda thing. AP: A little while ago, I pulled a building through time. AG: Woah, that's awesome! AP: And that's not even all there is for me to learn about it still. AP: I'm sure Breath has much more for you than just wind. AG: What else would I be able to do with wind? AP: Take the literal breath from your enemy's lungs? AP: Be abuzz to breath underwater? AP: Try things out for yourself. AP: Or ask the handmaidens or something. AG: I'll ask the handmaidens AG: How ever the handmaidens are AP: Do you know how to reach them? AG: Nope AP: hermeticMonophobe and hecateanMatriarch. AP: Meira and Moira respectively. AG: Thanks AP: No problem. AP: That all aside, there's not much else going on to share. AG: Okay AG: Are you sure? AP: Well. Eribus put both his selves on the line for me to do my land. That's why my ghost isn't confined right now. AP: Said land is nearing completion. AP: I guess you already know LoQaQ is preparing to explode? AG: Yeah AP: Rather, the grub inside it is hatching. AP: There are at least two children floating around the medium. AP: By children, I mean descendants of our group. AG: What? AP: I met a girl on my planet, "supposedly" my daughter. AG: What's her name? AP: Leiko. AG: Who's the second one? AP: Imogen, a horrorterror who's whereabouts are currently unknown. AP: They're both supposed to be the children of Libby, but the second isn't mine. AG: I kinda guessed AP: I've also learned how to reach godtier. AG: How? AP: On your planet should be what's called a quest bed. AP: When you reach max level in this game, you find it and die on it. AP: And then you'll wake up again as a God. AP: Complete with conditional immortality. AG: How do you know you did it right? AP: Whether you resurrect or not. AP: You can check your level, maybe. AP: I'm unsure of how to do that just yet. AG: Oh... AP: I mean, supposedly we have menu screens and what not, not that I can make one appear just yet. AP: I know we have character sheets, but those haven't been passed around to the public. AP: Only Serios has seen his. AG: Character sheets? AP: The game keeps track of us and our skills and stuff. AP: It is a game, after all. AG: That's true AP: Hehe, I already slipped Kyle a line about powerlevelling before we get even more fucked than we are now. AG: Yeah, getting even more fucked would be pretty bad AP: Agreed. AP: I'm tired of being played by the game, you know? AG: Yeah AG: We're the players AP: I've got to leave you to think on that, alright? AG: Okay AP: I have to tend to some things. AP: See what you can learn about Breath, yeah? AG: I'll try AP: I'm expecting it'll be impressive. AP: Take care. AG: You too -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling angryGardener AG at 20:15 -- Category:Mike Category:Nyarla